Sennen Time Capsule
thumb|322px|Sennen Time Capsule PV- MAYU Sennen Time Capsule '''(1000年タイムカプセル / ''Sennen Time Capsule ''/ Cápsula de tiempo de 1000 años) es una Cancion Original Vocaloid. Esta canción está basada en el cuento "El Cortador de Bambú". Fue publicada el 26 de Agosto de 2013 en Nicovideo y el 27 de Agosto de 2013 en Youtube, actualmente supera las 77 mil visitas en el primer canal y las 30 mil visitas en el segundo. '''Intérprete: MAYU Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ *Nicovideo *Youtube Esta cancion esta disponible en los siguientes albumes: *After the partY *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *If the World Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de AnimeForum *Traduccion hecha por Houtaro Sanada Kanji= それは、1000年後の未来の話 月に戻ったお姫様は 遥か38万km先の あなたの居ない世界の夜空を 照らすよ 静かな竹林の中で目を覚ますと しわだらけの顔が　そっと綻んだ 何も知らないふりして 冷たい心、隠したまま 仮初めの日常が始まった 優しく呼ばれる その声が　心に突き刺さるの 独りにして　構わないで 偽善の愛はイラナイ だって・・・10年後の未来まで、なんて 瞬きするような一瞬よ？ だから　そんなに優しくしないで 声を、視線を、笑顔を、向けないで あなたは年老い やがては、私を置いて逝くのでしょう？ いつか別れが来てしまうのなら 頑張らなくたっていいじゃない 知らない男性（ひと）からのプレゼントは もう、たくさんよ！ どれくらい、本気なのでしょう・・・・ね？ 試したくて 誰も彼も困らせては　八つ当たるの あなたのせいね！ 世話焼き加減がうざったいのよ ワガママで言ってるわけじゃない 誰も信じられないだけ 愛するのも、愛されるのも 怖くて仕方がないよ だって、100年後の未来でも きっと私は臆病なままで どんな素敵なプレゼントさえも 素直に「ありがとう」って、言えないの だけど一つだけ　あるのよ あなたがくれた　大事なプレゼント 私の名前、「かぐや姫」 嬉しかったなぁ・・・・・ 覚えてる？ 仮初めの時は過ぎ 月が迎えに来るわ 羽衣を着せられて すべて忘れてしまうの あなたのこと、わたしのこと、 全部、全部、全部、全部ここで・・・・・ だからあんなに言ったのに、馬鹿ね 独りが好きでいられたはずなのに あなたを忘れたくないよ 声を、視線を、笑顔を、想い出を・・・・、 消サナイデ・・・・・ あなたが居なくなった世界で 私は「あなた」を忘れてしまって それでも　どうか残っていて・・・・ 私とあなたの物語 1000年後の未来ではきっと 月に戻ったお姫様が 遥か38万km先の夜空に 泪を届けるわ 100年後の未来ではきっと・・・・ どうか 1000年後の未来までずっと・・・・ |-| Romaji= sore ha, 1000-nengo no mirai no hanashi tsuki ni modotta ohimesama ha haruka 38-man KIRO saki no anata no inai sekai no yozora wo terasu yo shizukana takebayashi no naka de me wo samasu to shiwa darake no kao ga sotto hokoronda nanimo shiranai furi shite tsumetai kokoro, kakushita mama karisome no nichijou ga hajimatta yasashiku yobareru sono koe ga kokoro ni tsukisasaru no hitori ni shite kamawanaide gizen no ai ha IRANAI datte... 10-nengo no mirai made nante matataki suru you na isshun yo? dakara sonna ni yasashiku shinaide koe wo shisen wo egao wo mukenaide anata ha toshioi yagate ha watashi wo oite iku no deshou? itsuka wakare ga kite shimau no nara ganbaranaku tatte ii ja nai shiranai hito kara no PUREZENTO ha mou takusan yo dore kurai honki na no deshou ... ne? tameshitakute dare mo kare mo komarasete ha yatsu ataru no anata no sei ne! sewayaki kagen ga uzattai no yo WAGAMAMA de itteru wake ja nai dare mo shinjirarenai dake ai suru no mo ai sareru no mo kowakute shikata ga nai yo datte 100-nengo no mirai demo kitto watashi ha okubyou na mama de donna suteki na PUREZENTO sae mo sunao ni "arigatou" tte ienai no dakedo hitotsu dake aru no yo anata ga kureta daiji na PUREZENTO watashi no namae, "kaguyahime" ureshikatta naa... oboeteru? karisome no toki ha sugi tsuki ga mukae ni kuru wa hagoromo wo kiserarete subete wasurete shimau no anata no koto watashi no koto zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu koko de ... dakara anna ni itta no ni, baka ne hitori ga suki de irareta hazu na no ni anata wo wasuretakunai yo koe wo, shisen wo, egao wo, omoide wo ... KESANAIDE... anata ga inakunatta sekai de watashi ha "anata" wo wasurete shimatte soredemo douka nokotte ite watashi to anata no monogatari 1000-nengo no mirai de ha kitto tsuki ni modotta ohimesama ga haruka 38-man KIRO saki no yozora ni namida wo todokeru wa 100-nengo no mirai de ha kitto douka 1000-nengo no mirai made zutto... |-| Español= Esta es la historia de hace 1000 años De la princesa que regreso a la luna que estaba a 38 millones de km de distancia Entre el cielo nocturno y la tierra que ilumino Desperte dentro de un bosque de bamboo al abrir los ojos vi a una persona arrugada aunque no se quienes sean me ocultare en mi frio corazon diario su inutilidad crecia Dulcemente me llama Con esa voz que perfora mi corazon no me importa que me dejes sola ya que para mi, el amor es una hipocrecia Despues de varios años... me refiero a 10 en el futuro Apenas parecia un parpadeo? Aun asi sigo sin ser amable No hay mueca, sonrisa, mirada o sonido en mi Pero tu ya te estas haciendo muy viejo y yo pronto te dejare? Ya se acerca el dia en que yo te diga adios asi que deja de ser insistente Pero el hombre no sabe que regalarme asi que me llena de obsequios! que soy muy fria... es en serio? Probare eso quien me moleste, lo golpeare ocho veces pero todo es tu culpa! ya deja de ser tan molesto No quiere decir que yo sea egoista pero nadie me quiere creer no solo es amar, si no tambien ser amado pero no tengo opcion mas que asustarlos Pero aun pasando 1000 años seguire siendo timida Al fin me diste un buen regalo Pero no dire "gracias" este es sin duda el regalo mas importante que me has dado ya que yo soy la "princesa de la luna" me gustaria ser feliz... te acuerdas? La negligencia empezo a desaparecer con el tiempo y yo me ire a la luna vestida con un traje de plumas y olvidare todo sobre ti, sobre mi, todo, todo todo lo que hay aqui Aunque muchas veces te llame idiota solo lo dije porque me gusta estar sola pero no quiero olvidar Tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ni ati y no lo hare... En este mundo donde ya no hay nada ya te he olvidado "a ti" pero por favor recuerda nuestra historia Sin embargo despues de 1000 años la princesa volvio a la luna que esta a 38 millones de km de distancia de la tierra Mientras caen sus lagrimas Todo cambio despues de 100 años y seguira cambiando despues de 1000 años mas Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAYU Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013